Did you miss me?
by Artistic20
Summary: Tony hasn't seen his daughter in five years. The only reason he knows she is alive are the daisies that he receives every year with the note, "Love you to the moon and back." He is always looking for her but he didn't know that she would find him first.
1. Chapter 1

Did you miss me?

**Disclaimer!**

**Who in their right mind thinks I own Percy Jackson or Marvel? I definetly wouldn't be posting this on a fanfic site if I did. I'd be trying to make money off of this baby! Anyway… I don't own Percy Jackson or Marvel and I receive no money by creating this. Darn.**

**This is kinda a tester story. I'm hoping that my idea is original enough that people will favorite or follow it. I also love reviews. Just give me five reviews and I will do all I can to post another chapter.**

I haven't seen my father in five years. He probably believes me to be dead. We lived together in a huge house in Malibu where I could go to the beach and experience the sun every day. He told me that my mother had left me when I was a baby because her family wouldn't let her keep me. I didn't miss having a mother growing up. My dad's personal assistant, Pepper, was enough for me. My dad wasn't always the most responsible and if he made a mess, she was the one to clean it up. I guess she felt she needed to act as his mother too.

My dad had a lot of money and as a kid, I never had to want for anything. Everything was just given to me when I asked for it. My dad was always there when I needed him to be. Since I had left, he had been back to his playboy ways.

Three years ago, on a business trip to Afghanistan… he disappeared. I wanted to return home so many times over the years. Those three months when my dad was being held prisoner in Afghanistan were the worst I'd felt since I left home. When he was brought back, I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms… but it was too dangerous. However, every year on his birthday, I would leave a bouquet of daisies (my favorite flower) in a place for him to find with a note saying, "I love you to the moon and back." It was something he always told me when I was little, so he would know that I am still alive and watching out for him.

My name is Trinity Stark, and I am a daughter of Hecate.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Children of Hecate are only really born when the Fates think they will desperately be needed so I'm not seen as a good omen of times to come. During the Battle of Manhattan, I took out a large part of Kronos' army using my magic and kinda ticked off a lot of monsters. Since then, its been hard for me to visit NYC without the risk of a monster attack. After training for five years to learn how to kill them, its pretty easy… just an inconvenience.

I've recently learned that my father is building his new Stark Tower in New York and I couldn't be happier. It was hard to teleport from New York City to California every week. Today he was disconnecting the tower from the city's power supply and turning it into a beacon of self sustaining clean energy. There had been plenty of press over the past few weeks about it. Stark Tower is going to be the building of the future and this was only the prototype. I'm sure my dad has more to add, he always does. The building can only run itself for a year and there is plenty to build off of that.

I watched from a distance as my dad flew out of the ocean and began to head back to the tower. I was going to follow till I saw a shimmering to my right. I witnessed the IM begin to form and saw Chiron.

"What's up Chiron? Am I needed back at camp?" I asked as I stood up from my perch on a gargoyle. I started hopping in place a bit which probably wasn't a good idea but I was figidity from my ADHD.

"We've received claims that Loki, the Norse god of mischief, has come to New York. He appeared out of a portal made from a powerful energy source called the Tesseract. He destroyed a S.H.I.E.L.D. base and has taken over the minds of several mortals consisting of agents and scientists. He also has stolen the Tesseract. It is a powerful weapon if in the wrong hands. Your quest is to prevent any future plans of Loki's, retrieve the Tesseract, and bring it to Olympus where Zeus can protect it." He told me in a very serious tone.

I just looked at him and said sarcastically, "Oh is that all? Should be easy-peasy. I can do that."

He gave me a look. "You know what S.H.I.E.L.D. is capable of. There may be a time when you will have to work with them to get the Tesseract back. I must act that you do not reveal what you are. It could be dangerous for our kind if we are revealed. Stay secret and stay safe. Goodbye Trinity." The connection broke.

'Guess this is going to be a solo mission.' I thought to myself. I felt inside my self for a piece of warmth. I could feel the heat from my heart but I had to look lower. Located in the middle of my gut was my magic core. I could feel the magic swirling, desperate to be released. I let the some magic travel upwards toward my heart where it paused for a second then split in two. It traveled down my arms where it concentrated at my hands. I focused on the name Loki Odinson and released the magic from my hands to locate him.

My magic would circle around the globe, invisible to everyone, while it searched for Loki. When it did find him, it would return to me with his location. All I could do was wait. Hopefully my magic would also bring me back an image of him so I could know him when I saw him but that was a bit much to ask for. I didn't know how my magic would react to the presence of an Asgardian.

I saw my magic, a beautiful ball of swirling blue and violet energy, returning to me. I placed my hands on either side of it and willed it back into my body once more. In my mind, I saw a man with shoulder length ebony hair, blue eyes that reveal he had been touched by magic recently, high cheekbone, and a thin face. I knew this had to be Loki. His location then appeared soon after…22 Kӧnigstrasse, Stuttgart, Germany.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

****There is no way that I got so many responses already. It is unbelievable. Ya'll have no idea how much that made my day. I know that I said five reviews but the ten follows and three favs are awesome. Thank you so much guest for your comment. It motivated me to start writing my next chapter as soon as I got home.****

****As I said in the first chapter, I don't own Marvel or Percy Jackson . Though that would be sweet… I can just picture it. The first thing I'd do is give Loki his own movie and remake the Percy Jackson movies. I think everyone can agree with me on that. I put some direct quotes from the Avengers movie in there because they're awesome and I don't own those either. Uhhh… anyway, here ya go.****

I transported myself to the front of the Stuttgart Museum where a party was being held. There were plenty of rich people elegantly walking up the museum steps to the party and I knew that any one of them could be Loki's target. He didn't choose this party at random. He needs something.

In a light violet shimmer, I transformed my black Red Hot Chili Peppers T-shirt, my ripped jeans, and worn Nikes into an suave, black dress and black pumps. My hair, instead of being kept in its usual ragged ponytail, was french-braided across the back of my head and fell just over my left shoulder. I got a flashback of all the parties I attended with my dad. But I was only a child then and the goal was to make me look as adorable as possible. I shuddered at the memory of some of the dresses Obadiah used to think were appropriate. Long story short… there was a lot of pink and frills going on. I'm thirteen now and adorable isn't going to cut it.

I walked to the entrance with all the elegance and poise that Pepper had drilled into my head. Five years of demigod training unfortunately did not do away with that. As I was about to walk through the doors, I felt a hand catch my arm.

"Excuse me, miss? Where is your invitation? Where are your parents for that matter?"

A guard had caught me before I could make my way inside. I rested my hand gently on his and looked into his eyes as I told him, "You don't need to see my invitation."

"I don't need to see you're invitation." He repeated.

"My parents are already inside. I can go."

"Your parents are waiting for you inside. You can go."

When I stepped into the museum, I realized something. I just pulled an Obi Wan Kenobi. It took all of me not to geek out at the thought. I kept focused on the mission.

I heard the screech of a microphone and everyone turned their attention to the man at the front. He introduced himself as Dr. Heinrich Schǎfer and was expressing to the crowd how honored he was to be there, blah blah blah, stuff about art, blah blah blah. I turned back to the crowd.

I looked around at all the people drinking champagne and saw an interesting marble table in the center of the crowd with a bull carved out on either side. There was violins playing to the side and the atmosphere was in a state of calm. I just shook my head at the thought of how ugly this could turn pretty quick and went back to looking for Loki.

I wasn't getting anywhere by wandering through the crowd so I decided to take watch on the second floor. Someone had the same idea though. I had found Loki.

He was descending the stairs that led up to the second floor and threw his walking stick into the air, caught it by the other end, and hit it upside a guard's head. He caught the doctor who had been giving his speech, grabbed him by the back of the neck, and flipped him onto the bull table. He took a device from his coat pocket that glowed with the same color of energy as that of his walking stick and gave it a joult, exposing curved, winding blades from it. He thrust it into the doctor's eye and the crowded panicked at the painful sound that followed.

I tried to push my way through the crowd so I could get my chance at stopping him but there was no way. I was pulled by the panicking swarm to the courtyard outside the museum. I watch Loki emerge from the building while changing his mortal clothing into a green and gold outfit with horns on his head and leather boots.

He came down the steps and started to approach us when a police car came speeding toward him from down the street. He barely spared it a glance and used his walking stick, which had now turned into this glowing stick of destiny, and shot a ball of energy at it. The car started to skid a bit on its front before it fully flipped over.

"Kneel before me." Clones of him started to surround us and blocked off any chance of getting away.

"I said," He banged his stick on the cement. "KNEEL!" His yell seemed to shake the street and I could feel the power he possessed go through my very bones. I'm sure everyone else could feel it too since we all went down to our knees. There was nothing I could do. There were too many mortals around and I was afraid that not even the Mist could hide what might develop if I challenged him.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?" He began to make his way through the crowd. Most kept their heads down and the few who didn't had a terrified expression on their faces as they dared look at the god of mischief and lies.

"Its the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Now I have been through war and I have seen some wondrous things throughout my life. However this moment was something that I will remember till the day I die. The greatest act of bravery and determination that I doubt I will ever see again.

An old man stood up from his place on the ground then turned to look at Loki and said, "Not to men like you."

Loki merely laughed, "There are no men like me."

The old man did not show one ounce of fear nor any sign that he was intimidated. "There are always men like you."

I didn't like the gleam in Loki's eyes as the elderly gentleman soon his ground and refused to back away.

"Look to your elder people." Loki raised his staff. I placed my hand on the ground and willed my magic to form an invisible barrier between the man and the god.

"Let him be an example." Loki continued and raised his staff to fire at the man.

There was a blur of blue and red that jumped in front of the man and the blue energy that Loki shot at him was deflected by red, blue and silver shield. Loki was thrown back as the blue energy had been rebounded back at him, knocking him off his feet. The shield was lowered to reveal… Captain America? Maybe he got stuck in the Lotus Casino. It's like Nico all over again.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." There was no doubt now. That was THE Captain America. After being in awe for a moment, I remembered my dad's hatred toward him because my grandfather spent so many year invested in looking for this man and never cspent any time with his own son.

Loki stood up and looked at him with a snarl on his face, "This soldier, a man out of time."

The captain shook his head, "I'm not the one who's out of time."

A S.H.I.E.L.D. plane came up from behind the captain and succeeded in distracting Loki. A gun emerged from a hatch at the bottom of the plane and was pointed at him. "Loki," A woman's voice came over the PA system from the plane. "Drop the weapon and stand down."

I don't know what possessed me to think my next actions were a good idea. When I saw him raise his staff, I stood up and extended my arm at the god. I felt the magic rise within me and I willed my magic to not kill him but give him a pretty good shock to his central nervous system, much like a taser. My spell hit him just before he fired the glowing stick and the blue energy greatly missed its target, that being the plane.

Now that action wasn't questionable. This one was. Once Loki was down after being hit with my magic, I went over to him as he was pushing himself back up and I punched him. Just hit him in the schnoz. Though it wasn't smart, I'm eternally proud of myself that I gave the god of mischief and lies a knuckle sandwich.

Loki grabbed the staff and thwacked it against my rib cage, sending me in a backwards roll while I struggled to take a breath as the hit knocked the wind outta me. The captain threw his shield at Loki and continued to fight him while I regained my breath. I looked up and saw the captain on this knees and Loki commanded him, "Kneel."

"Not today." He jumped up and roundhouse kicked Loki to head and I joined in the fight. Loki threw Captain America to the ground and I continued to use several kicks and punches to wear him down. I wasn't going to bring out my sword or my bows and arrows just yet because I wasn't going to reveal all my tricks just yet. We all stopped fighting however when we heard ACDC's "Shoot to Thrill" song fill the air.

I saw a flash of red and gold and numerous explosives hit Loki and he was thrown to the steps of the courtyard. I saw Iron Man land on the ground and several weapons came out of his armor aimed at Loki and said, "Make your move reindeer games."

Loki's form was surrounded by golden magic of his own that didn't originate from his staff. His armour was replaced by a simpler design of clothing composed of mostly green and black leather with gold accents. This let me know that he wasn't as dependent on it as he made himself to be. Keeping him in a cell, as S.H.I.E.L.D. probably planned on doing, would do diddly squat. This must be why Chiron wanted me involved. Mortals were not equipped to handle a threat of the magical kind.

"Good move." Dad retracted his weapons and put his arms back down to his sides.

Dad and the captain stood there awkwardly for a second then briefly acknowledged each other.

"Mr. Stark." The captain nodded.

Dad nodded right back, "Captain."

During the fight, my hair fell out of its braid and most of it was covering my face so it was no surprise that my own dad asked me, "And uh, you are?"

I took a deep breath, fearing his reaction. I pulled my hair back to reveal my face and looked up at him. "I know I've been gone five years Dad but I would think you would still recognize your own daughter. Your memory is failing you old man."

****I know. I'm cruel. I left one of those despicable cliffhangers. Again… thank you guys for all the support by following and favoriting the story. This one is longer than the first chapter cuz I think ya'll at least deserve that much. Hope to see more of those to come.****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I had one of my friends read my last chapter after I already posted it and she told me it was great but that if I left a cliffhanger again… well use your imaginations. It won't end pretty. I'm so amazed that I got 20 more followers and 13 more favorites after posting my last chapter. Its just more motivation for me to make my next ones even better. **

**Again… I don't own Marvel or Percy Jackson. Even if I tried, pretty sure Disney and Rick Riordan would just laugh in my face. Meh, what can ya do? **

Dad's eyebrows scrunched together and his mouth fell open slightly. "Trinity? Is that you baby?"

I shrugged and looked at the ground, not being able to meet my dad's eyes, worried to see disappointment. I know that he loves me but how does he feel about what I've become. For all intents and purposes, I'd become an assassin. I might have been trained to kill monsters, but as I fought in the New York against Kronos' army and against the demigods who had sided with him, I discovered that there was not as much difference between killing people and monsters as I had tried to lead myself to believe. The nightmares wouldn't let me forget that. I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. I had to keep it secret.

"I know what you're going to say, Dad." I said softly to ground. "Where have I been? Why didn't I come back? I wanted to so many times but I couldn't."

I felt a cold metal hand touch my shoulder. I looked up slowly into my dad's eyes that had been uncovered by his faceplate. His other hand was placed on my cheek and he used his thumb to wipe a stray tear that escaped my eye. "You look so beautiful. You've grown up so much."

I laughed at his response. Behind us landed the S.H.I.E.L.D. craft and the woman who once posed as my dad's personal assistant stepped off. She was slightly surprised by who I was once Dad introduced me and allowed me to get onboard with the others.

As I passed her to get into the ship, she looked hard into my eyes as though she would find the truth about me buried in them. She could tell that I have had some training, just as I could tell the minute that she started working for Stark Industries that she had had some too. Normal people don't scan every aspect of their environment and hold themselves in a way that they expect to be attacked at barely a moment's notice. There was no stopping that behavior and acting normal for me because it could be the difference between living and dying. So for now, Agent Romanoff can make her own theories. I'm not giving away any information about myself.

"Where have you been this whole time? Where did you learn to fight like that?" Dad asked. He had a pitiful look on his face. I can see on his face the stress that my disappearance had caused. I remembered that day clearly myself and how scared and frightened I was and how I thought that that day would be my last.

"Not to mention that blast that came from your hand that incapacitated Loki. Where did you learn that?" Captain Rogers asked.

" I can't tell you where I've been but I can tell you that I know what you've been up to, Dad. Although you never saw me, I was always there… watching."

Dad took a deep breath to collect himself, "I love you to the moon and back? Your way of letting me know every year that you were alive. Those lilies kept me looking for you all these years yet after all the searching, you find me and you refuse to tell me where you've been."

* * *

_Five Years Ago_

"_Where is Trinity?" I heard someone call from a considerable distance away and giggled to myself. Pepper was playing hide and seek with me and she wasn't going to win this time. I squeezed myself into the smallest ball and looked out cautiously from under the desk. _

_When my dad was stuck in a dull boardroom meeting, Pepper would take me to the floor that his office was located on and we would play as long as I didn't use the elevator to go to another floor. Everyone on the floor was aware of who I was and helped Pepper keep track of me. _

_I saw a pair of shiny dress shoes walking in front of my hiding spot and stop. I heard my dad's voice say to me, "Baby, what are you doing under the desk? Are you hiding?"_

_I giggled, "I'm playing hide and seek with Pepper, Daddy."_

"_Well how about you come out of there. It's time to go home." A hand came into my line of sight and I grabbed it to help me off the floor. When I go out from under the desk and looked up, it wasn't my daddy. _

_At first I thought he was a man but as I looked closer at him, his two eyes faded away and they were replaced by a single eye in the middle of his forehead. He still had a hold on my hand and tried to pull me toward him. I was frightened so I did the only thing that an eight year old could do in that situation and that was kick him in the shin._

_He screamed and let go of me to grab his leg. I ran for it and turned the corner to see the elevators. As soon as I press the button, the doors opened for me to reveal a vacant elevator and I darted inside. I pressed the button for the doors to close and they shut at the last second before the monster could grab me. _

_I pressed a button for the elevator to go down to lobby since I didn't know what floor my dad was having the meeting in and Happy is usually down there with the car ready to take us where we want to go. He was also our bodyguard so I knew he would keep me safe. The doors opened and I ran for the front revolving door. To the right of me, I heard a door burst open and hit the wall beside it. The monster had taken the stairs and I had just made the mistake of turning and looking at him. I turned back around and sprinted around the stragglers in the lobby trying to get away from the one-eyed creature. _

_I went through the doors and started screaming, "Happy! Happy! Where are you!?" _

_A hand grabbed me, spun me around and I looked into the eye of the monster. He growled at me as pulled me toward him till my face was mere inches away from his and I could smell his rotten breath. That smell was what triggered me to think, 'This is it. I'm gonna die today. I'm never gonna see my dad, Pepper, Happy, or Rhodey ever again. Iwon't get to tell them how much I loved them. To heck with Obadiah.' _

"_Your scent is powerful young demigod. You will make a delicious meal." His lips curled and exposed his teeth in a way of intimidating and scaring me. It worked. I shut my eyes tight and waited for the pain to come and for death to follow after. _

_The hold that he had on my upper arm was released and I opened my eyes to see him knocked to the ground. A blonde teenager with a scar across his cheek had put a sword in the monster and it turned to golden dust. I was breathing hard and I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. The teen turned and crouched in front of me, "My name is Luke. I need to take you somewhere safe. Okay? A place where no monsters will ever hurt you again."_

_I found myself nodding at him in shock. He took my hand and we set off._

* * *

I kept my eyes focused at the front of the ship. I reminded myself once more about my mission and kept my emotions in check. I closed my eyes, breathed deeply, and focused on the warmth of my magic to calm me down. An awkward silence crept over the ship but was interrupted by Fury's voice.

" Has he said anything?" Nick's voice was very quick and to the point. He seemed very urgent to get the Tesseract back. It made me wonder what exactly he was doing with it in the first place. Whatever the reason, he wasn't getting it back for it. I've been ordered that once it is in my possession, I must take the Tesseract straight to Zeus himself. There's no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

"Not a word." Natasha said back.

"Just get him here. We're low on time." He commands back.

Steve broke the silence and murmured, "I don't like it." He'd obviously been giving this a lot of thought so I turned to him and waited for him to elaborated on that statement.

My dad just scoffed, "What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" I rolled my eyes at the pop culture reference.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you were pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" I know that Dad is just doing this to get on his nerves. He hated the Captain growing up because he was my grandfather's obsession. In a way, it made him a better father to me. He was so worried that he would turn into his father that he would try to spend all the free time he ever had with me. He made sure every night before I went to bed, whether he was there or phoning it in, that he loved me.

Steve was confused. "What?"

"It's like calisthenics." Dad said trying to confuse the man further. "You might have missed a couple things, you know, spending your time as a Capsicle."

The Captain just huffed at the insult then told Dad bitterly, "Fury didn't tell me that he was calling you in."

"Yeah. There's a lot of things that Fury doesn't tell you."

Thunder and lightning started to shake the jet and I was suddenly reminded of why I hate air travel. I held the sides of my chair in a death grip and I prayed to Zeus in my head, 'I can't get the Tesseract if you kill me. Please let me live. Please let me live! Oh Lord Zeus, don't make me die today.'

"Where is this coming from?" Natasha asked aloud though I doubt she expected an answer back.

"What's the matter? You both scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked me and Loki.

Loki had a worried expression on his face, "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

"Neither am I." I answered. My dad got a concerned look on his face as he heard my reply as though Loki and I were keeping a shared secret between us. I know that he feared Thor but he wasn't my concern; Zeus was who I was concerned about and for a good reason.

There was a bang as a massive weight landed on to of the jet. My dad automatically put his helmet on and opened the back of the jet. The person who had been on top of the jet enterd through the opening and knocked Dad back. Loki had a terrified expression on his face once he saw who it was that had just entered. Thor, I assumed, grabbed Loki and jumped out of the jet.

"Now there's that guy." Dad said under his breath.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked. She had to yell as the wind was making it difficult to hear.

"Think the guy's friendly?" Steve questioned somewhat optimistically.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." After Dad said this I knew he was right and after he jumps out of the plane, as I know he's going to do, I'm going to follow so he can't stop me. He started heading toward the opening.

"Stark!" Steve yelled at him. "We need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan. Attack." Dad shooted out the jet to follow Thor.

I counted in my head, 'One River Styx, Two River Styx, Three River Styx, Go!' I ran with everything in me toward the opening and jumped. I heard the Captain yell behind me, "Miss Stark!" It was hard to hear though from the wind in my ears.

For a few seconds I just free fell through the air. I called upon my magic once more and let it engulf me. A periwinkle haze formed around me and it propelled me in the direction my dad had gone. I knew that while my dad distracted Thor, I would get my chance to privately talk to Loki.

**Okay… It's not necessarily a cliffhanger like last time. I just figured that this was a good place to stop. Now, Trinity isn't usually all that emotional, she's usually a smart aleck like her dad. During the Battle of Manhattan she had no choice but to kill the demigods on the opposing side and their deaths still lay heavy in her heart. After the war she developed a bit of PTSD, similar to what her dad has in Iron Man 3. Favorite, follow, and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry. I have SATs coming up and school is just nuts this time of year. I had two projects and one essay due on the same day! Its like the teachers all got together and decided that I needed a mild heart attack. What did I do to deserve that?! **

**Disclaimer! I don't own Disney nor am I Rick Riordan. *Sigh* What can you do?**

I kept my eyes on the blue glow emitting from my dad's suit in front of me. Once Dad got Thor away from Loki, I would try my hand at convincing him to relinquish the Tesseract to me even if it meant betraying my dad in some form or fashion. My primary loyalty was, unfortunately, to the gods as it is for all half-bloods.

I watched from above as Dad slammed into Thor and drove him over the side of a cliff to the forest below. He may be smart, but he just left Loki unattended…

As I descended to the ground, Loki watched me with an amused glint in his eyes. "I suppose you're also going to demand that I relinquish the Tesseract. It was not meant to be in the hands of mortals. They can't wield its power. Its beyond their levels of understanding."

I wouldn't let him get to me. He was trying to make it seem as though all he wanted was the best for humanity, as though we were children and he was the adult who had just taken away from us a dangerous object that we thought was a toy. He took a few steps toward me as though I hadn't handed it to him not even an hour ago.

I had to agree with him in one respect though. Something as powerful as the Tesseract shouldn't be in the hands of mortals. It shouldn't be in the hands of half-bloods either come to think of it. But I disagree with Loki because he felt that only he should wield it. It would be even more dangerous in his hands than the hands of mortals.

"But you do know where it is?" I asked him while taking a step toward him as well to show him that I won't back down from the intimidation he was attempting to display.

"I sent it off. I know not where."

I could sense that he was telling the truth however this just further complicated the situation.

"I am in great need of it." I told him, "You were correct in saying that it is too powerful to be in the hands of mortals. I know someone of great power who is demanding that it be put in his possession and he is not someone to trifle with. He has the power to extinguish you from this planet but since you have something of value to him, he will forget this ever happened if you will give it to me."

He laughed, "And who is this magnificent being who feels he is greater than the King of the

gods?"

I smirked in return. "Lord Zeus of Olympus. The true King of the gods."

His face paled a bit then he became thoughtful. "24 hours after Shield agents bring me on board their helicarrier, I will be broken out. If you will come with me afterward, I will bring you to the Tesseract but I ask for one thing. You will aid in breaking me out."

I weighed my options. Loki was the only way for me to gain access to the Tesseract but I would be betraying my father in the process. I was used to working undercover. During the Titan War, I was a double agent. I pretended to serve Kronos but I relayed all the information I gathered to the others back at camp. This didn't seem any different.

I sighed internally, 'I live to serve the gods.'

I nodded in his direction. "I'll do it."

* * *

Dad, Captain America, and Thor came up the hill to the sight of Loki pathetically sitting on the ground and me standing over him, watching them approach. "So I kept an eye on the prisoner that you all decided should just be left alone while you hashed things out."

They all ignored me. Thor took Loki by the arm and led him to plane that Natasha had just landed nearby. I went to follow but I was caught by the arm as well.

"Rogers told me that you jumped out of the plane? Without a parachute?" Gods, why did he have to go all dad-mode now?

"Dad, I can't explain now. We'll talk about this later, okay? Let's just make sure for now that Loki is put in Shield's custody." He had that lost look on his face again and it made me feel incredibly bad for having to lie to him, for knowing that I would betray him in 24 hours and leaving him alone again.

He pulled me into a hug and said in my ear, "You know I love you, right?"

I nodded into his chest, the blue light of the arc reactor creating shadows on my face. "I love you too, Dad." I reminded myself for a brief moment that all that I have done and will do is to keep him safe from my world with its monsters and magic and with that thought in mind, I gripped him tighter.

**I'm sorry that it's a small chapter but I thought that you would all like to know where this story is heading. Bet ya didn't see that one coming. I'll make the next chapter longer, I swear. So… fav, follow, review! **


End file.
